Girl with the Yellow Jacket REWRITTEN
by Secretly Cresselia
Summary: {This is a rewritten version!} Chris has always wondered why Aviva wore a yellow jacket. After all, her favorite color is purple, isn't it? The story runs deep with Aviva's secret, and soon, Chris might get dragged in to a whole other matter. Chris/Aviva, I do not own Wild Kratts! Thank ya! There is a fight scene, so please be wary! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm black in back, baby! While I was busy with other stories during this break, I decided to revisit my first and only published story on Fanfiction, the Girl with the Yellow Jacket! It's been two years! Imagine that! Two years! Of course, I read back on it, and I go,"Who wrote this? A third grader?" And, of course, that idiot was me, a sixth grade me. So, now, I've decided to rewrite the Girl with the Yellow Jacket! The original will still be up, but this will be more detailed. Grammar, point of view issues fixed, so it won't kill your brain cells to read! Enjoy the Girl with the Yellow Jacket Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts!**

* * *

A Hispanic girl with pale olive skin and black hair pulled into two short wavy ponytails clutched her lilac backpack. Her mother, wearing a white gown, walked the little girl to the bus stop, where other children, older and her age, stood. The little girl grabbed the hem of her mother's skirt in fear.

_"¡No hay que preocuparse, mi hija!" _the woman smiled gently to her daughter. "You'll be just fine, Aviva."

"Mama, why do I have to go to school?" Aviva looked up into her mother's smiling gray eyes.

It was her first day of kindergarten.

"Because, _mi hija, _you'll grow up and come smart, marry a handsome man, and have lots of childern -"

_"Ewww! Mama!"_ Aviva covered her face with her hands.

"I was just kidding, _mi hija! _Besides, I have to go back now, okay?" Aviva's mother chuckled gently. "Look! There's Koki!"

Aviva nodded with her lips pursed. She wore a denim skirt with sewn swirling designs. She wore a pale lemon yellow shirt as a top. Aviva ran to her best friend. They had known each other since before they were able to utter their first words.

"Remember, Aviva! Don't speak to strangers!" Aviva's mother called before waving her daughter off.

"But, mama, if I don't speak to strangers, how will I make friends?" Aviva whispered to Koki, causing the two girls to burst into giggles.

"Are you scared?" Koki, with her black hair down in two puffy pigtails, hugged Aviva.

"Very," Aviva nodded.

Her best friend had very smooth brown skin, which just made her prettier.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Koki pointed to two boys.

One boy stood tall. He wore a blue shirt with khaki shorts. His eyes were blue like the sea, and his hair was the color of pristine sand. The other boy had dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt and khakis like his brother, but the green brother looked to be much younger. He looked Aviva's and Koki's age. Aviva strained to hear their conversation as Koki left and joined an older girl who looked just like Koki, except a few years older.

"Okay, Chris, remember, don't talk too much when the teacher's talking! I learned that the hard way. Oh! And don't get distracted by the girls. There'll be a later time for that. _Aaaand, _don't get into fights. You're only in kindergarten, but fights happen," the blonde boy was talking to the brown haired boy, who was listening very closely. "If you do get into a fight, just run! Got it, little bro?"

"Got it!" Chris exclaimed, giggling when his older brother began ruffling his hair.

"Oops!" the older brother tried to fix his brother's wet hair.

"Stop!" Chris laughed. He flattened his own hair, then ran his fingers through his bangs, causing them to spike up.

"So that's how you do it!" the older brother chuckled. "Sorry I messed it up!"

"More like, messed it _down_," Chris smiled to his brother.

"Boy, you have learned!" the older brother continued laughing.

Aviva decided to stop peeping and looked up and down the street. A huge yellow bus came barreling down the street. Many of the parents standing with their children began to hug them. Aviva looked away from them. She was all alone. Everybody else had a big brother or sister or parent, but her big sister lived her Aviva's father. It had been a year since her big sister was taken away.

As the children began boarding the bus, Aviva looked around feverishly. They were the last stop, seats were limited. Chris' brother in blue ran to the back of the bus to sit with his older friends. Koki was sitting with her sister, Cocoa. Where could she sit? Aviva rushed and just sat in a random seat.

With a frantic thought, she sighed.

_'This is some older kid! What if he gets angry? What if he wants to fight me?'_

When the girl peeked over her shoulder, she saw a boy her age in green. It was Chris!

"H-hi..." Chris blushed, still looking out the window. A _girl _had decided to sit with him!

"Hi," Aviva smiled weakly, turning to face the boy.

"I-I'm Chris..." the boy turned to the girl, face red. "...Chris Kratt."

"I'm Aviva!" she beamed. "Aviva Corcovado!"

The name _Kratt_ sounded _very_ familiar.

"My parents know your parents!" Chris realized out loud.

"Uh, yeah!" Aviva kept her radiant smile up.

Chris turned away to look out the window again. School hadn't even started yet, but kindergarten was hard. An awkward silence started to form between the two kindergartners. An idea popped into Chris' head.

"So, what's your favorite color? Yellow?" Chris faced Aviva again.

"No, it's purple! Like my backpack!" she pointed to the straps against her shoulders. "Is yours green?"

"Uh, yeah...!" Chris was taken aback. "How did...you know?"

"It was easy!" Aviva giggled, pointing to Chris' shirt.

"Oh...right," Chris chuckled sheepishly.

_'Great...way to go, Chris...Martin will be _so _proud of you,' _Chris thought sarcastically.

When the yellow bus pulled up to the school and the kids were all off the bus, Martin ran up to catch up to his younger brother.

"So, who was that girl you were talkin' to?!" Martin nudged Chris' shoulder.

"Just a girl...Mom and Dad know her," Chris smiled sheepishly.

Martin only grinned. At the same time, Koki left her sister to catch up to Aviva.

"Who _was_ that guy!?" Koki seemed amazed. "He looks kinda cute!"

"I don't know!" Aviva colored slightly. "My mom knows his family, though..."

"Yeah..._sure!"_ Koki giggled, prompting Aviva to join.

The two best friends skipped into the school together. The two Kratt brothers watched the two girls as they happily ran into the school building.

"Looks kinda nice," Martin shrugged with a grin.

"Uh...yeah," Chris blushed like a tomato.

As the day dragged on, Chris realized he liked Aviva. He didn't tell Martin because his brother would ceaselessly tease him about her. However, Martin wasn't stupid. During recess, Martin saw his younger brother play with two girls, rather than guys. The fourth grade Martin thought something was suspicious. One of those two girls was the one Chris _had _to like. Despite this keen observation, it took Martin until the last day of school to realize it was the little girl with the wavy black pigtails that Chris had a crush on.

Martin chuckled to himself when he finally realized this. In the shade of an oak tree, he shook his head with a laugh. How could he have been so stupid?

Chris was already growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: UwU just content! Keep reading as you please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts.**

* * *

_Three years later..._

_"...three...two...one...Ready or not, here I come!" _Chris' voice rang through the playground air like a bell.

Third grade Aviva giggled softly to herself from her hiding spot. It was on the opposite side of the vast field of a playground from the "safe base," a faded yellow twisty slide. What made it special was because of a special staircase that led to a wide platform. It was perfect for holding a group of nine kids hiding from a seeker.

Aviva hid in a low lying oak tree, its branches low enough to climb. She climbed its wide branches and hid behind the wide trunk. However, she could just peek out from the side to watch, as the leaves and other branches still concealed her. Aviva's braid kept her calm and cool in this late spring day. Her yellow windbreaker jacket was tied around her waist to reveal an ash gray t-shirt over blue jeans.

A loud scream pierced the air as Chris found three girls "hiding" at the top of the "big slide," a tall silver-metal slide that reached the treetops. The girls slid down the slide, but Chris slid after them. He tagged each girl, forcing them to go to the "jail," a dome of metal bars in a triangle tessellation pattern which enable kids to climb - but the bars also made a perfect jail. Aviva's tree was right next to the dome.

The only way to rescue the kids in jail was to get in or stretch a hand in and tag them to free them, but they weren't safe yet. They still had to go the safe base. To make it fair to the seeker, the base was only the top platform. Even if a person was on the stairs, they were still vulnerable. They had to be on the very top platform or in the top half of the slide.

Aviva quickly and stealthily slid out of the tree. She jogged to the jail and reached an arm to the three girls.

"Go, go, go!" Aviva urged.

The three girls climbed out and ran off, letting Aviva run back up her tree.

If one thing was for sure, Chris was a fast runner. He had already recaught the three girls Aviva had freed.

_"Who let them out...?" _Chris wondered.

It wasn't Hide and Seek if Chris wasn't playing. He was too good at seeking, but even better at hiding.

Nearing the end of recess, with only ten minutes left, there was only seven kids in the safe base. One was in jail: Koki. One was hiding: Aviva. Chris was scouring the playground. The one rule was, he couldn't puppy-guard either base. Aviva was waiting for Chris to turn away. He couldn't be too far or else he would be able to cut them off at the pass before they could reach the safe base.

The moment was approaching, Aviva could feel lt. It built inside her chest, the tension. When Chris was just far enough, Aviva sprung down from the tree, jogging quietly to make sure she wouldn't alert the seeker.

"Hurry, Aviva!" Koki held out her hand through the bars, hissing urgently.

"Let's get out of here!" Aviva hissed back as her best friend climbed out.

The two began sprinting, but the group on the safe base saw it all too. They cheered and alerted Chris. With a sly smile, Chris muttered,"So that's where you are!"

Chris began to sprint down towards them. He wasn't interested in catching Koki. If he caught Aviva, there would be no hope left for the hiders.

"Go, Koki, go!" Aviva shouted.

"I'm going!" Koki shouted back, sprinting her with all her might.

Because of it, she passed up Aviva, but the girl with the braid flying behind her was only a few strides behind. Koki climbed up the stairs to the slide by skipping steps. Aviva was still trying to climb the stairs.

"Hurry, Aviva! He's right behind you!" Koki cried.

As Aviva neared the top, Chris stretched out a hand to tag at least her leg or foot. It was no use as just when Chris barely touched Aviva's ankle, her feet were on the platform.

"Oh, dang it!" Chris huffed.

"_Ooo_, Chris got outrun by a _girl," _Koki mocked then burst into giggles.

"Oh, shut up," Chris chuckled embarrassingly.

As the students began to head toward the doors for lunch, Chris spotted something in the grass. Aviva was the only to notice.

"What is it, Chris?" Aviva knelt down next to the boy.

"Check out this praying mantis, Aviva," Chris cupped his hands together and allowed the mantis to crawl into his hands.

"Whoa, don't get that anywhere too close to me," Aviva leaned back.

"It's harmless!" Chris chuckled as he set it down again.

Aviva looked away from the mantis and at Chris. Aviva noticed something she had never noticed before. Chris' cheeks had copious freckles. It made Aviva realize that Chris was athletic. It was why he was strong and fast as he was. Some sort of summer training. Somehow, it made Aviva more attracted to Chris. With a mental sigh, she realized it was futile. There was no way Chris returned that attraction.

As if Chris had heard her thoughts, he looked into Aviva's stormy gray eyes.

"M-may I ask you something?" Chris looked squeamish.

"Sure, anything," Aviva smiled.

"Do...do you like me?"

The question practically slapped Aviva in the face.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you like me? Because..." Chris looked down. "...I like you...so don't lie to make me feel better."

"I..." Aviva was taken aback. "Yes, I do like you."

"Really?!" Chris looked into her eyes.

Aviva nodded curtly. Chris quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Aviva realized how strong Chris was. The two of them wanted to freeze this moment in a frame and stay together. Chris could just hear Martin go,_'You go, little bro!' _somewhere in the faraway distance.

_"Ew! Love birds! Get a room!" _A jeer forced the two apart.

Aviva whipper her head around and spotted a pale faced, black sweater wearing boy.

"Zach Varmitech!" she growled.

"Oh, c'mon, Zach!" Koki from nowhere groaned. "You just ruined a perfect moment!"

"Yeah, Zach, mind your own business!" Chris stood up, brushing off his khakis.

"Oh, sure! Like I'd listen to some nature-hugger like you!" Zach sneered.

Chris clenched his fists togethers, anger coursing through his veins as if they were his new blood. Zach began to walk away, but then noticed the mantis. Zach shrieked, then stomped it down. After he lifted his foot away, he started to cackle.

"Well, crisis averted!" Zach continued to laugh maniacally.

That was when Chris lost it. In a swift movement, the taller, stronger boy grabbed the collar of Zach's sweater.

"Chris!" Aviva and Koki grabbed each of his shoulders to try and pull him away.

"You just killed an animal!" Chris hissed, anger and fury burning his bones.

"Yeah, what're ya gonna do about it, Wild Rat?" Zach smirked, but a knee to the stomach from Chris makes him regret that smirk.

"Chris, don't!" Aviva pleaded.

With rage pouring, he glanced at Aviva. In that brief glance, he calmed down. He continued to look at Aviva, feeling that anger cool down. With a powerful shove, Chris threw Zach to the ground.

"You'll pay for this, Wild Rat!" Zach sputters, crawling away.

"Chris, are you okay?" Aviva set a gentle hand on Chris' shaking shoulders.

"I-I'm fine," Chris huffed.

In his raging mind, there was place of calm. In that little haven was Aviva. She was the only person who had this ability to calm Chris like this. Based on this new revelation, Chris was positive Aviva was truly the one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Story's coming along nicely! Enjoy! Also I have a poll for a new story for Wild Kratts! If you would be so kind as to vote in it, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts!**

* * *

Aviva was not ready for the onslaught of sixth, seventh, and eighth graders pouring through the halls of the middle school. As a tiny sixth grader with no idea what she was doing, it was like wandering through one of those corn maize mazes without a map. If only her sister was here…yet their abusive father and too kind mother were locked in a constant custodybattle. In fact, their father stole Genevieva away three years ago, claiming that it was their mother that stole her. Now that Aviva was in middle school, she knew her father would come around to steal her.

Aviva zipped up the yellow jacket with the bold light blue stripe running up both sleeves her sister gave her the day she left. The memory was fresh from the last day of third grade.

_"Remember, Papi is a bad person. Where has he been all our lives? Why take us now? It's because, Aviva, we'll be old enough to fight back but young enough to manipulate. Okay? Remember that, Aviva. Take this jacket to remember. It's new, but I want you to have it."_

If only she could pour her heart out to Chris. But this was a matter that shouldn't pester him. She had to stay quiet. Aviva knew that Chris had other matters to deal with. Like a newfound enemy with Zach. Now that the spoiled brat actually made friends with the biggest bullies in the school, he sent them after Chris. Aviva always stepped in. She knew the three bullies thought she was pretty, so she constantly intervened.

Would her father get Aviva to all those summer Junior Inventor camps like her mother would? Aviva imagined not. Aviva had been to those camps every year since first grade. She would have to go.

As the sixth grade flew by, Aviva received the news that her father was coming after her, according to an email Genevieva sent. Eventually, within a week of the email, Aviva's mother walked into Aviva's room.

"I'm so sorry, _mi hija, _but your father...he's decided to take you in. You know how evil he can be, you know we can't afford to get into a court case, so please, just go along with it, I beg you," her mother explained with tears forming in her already red eyes.

"But..." Aviva's eyes trailed to the wall where all her memories in photos were posted.

Would they be gone forever?

* * *

Chris already felt the despair. He felt it when Aviva walked up to him. He felt it long after she walked away. It was a constant looping in the back of his head he couldn't shake.

_"Chris? I have something to tell you..."_

_"What is it? My ears are listening."_

_"You're not going to like it because I don't..."_

_"Wh-what...?"_

_"I'm moving away...for who knows how long."_

_"..."_

_"My mama says I might not come back. I want to tell you why, I really do, but..."_

_"I get it. It's a personal problem. When will you...will you leave?"_

_"I don't know either. Just know, Chris, if I leave without a trace, it's because I moved."_

How was he going to handle Derrick, the elite bully Zach sent after him? It couldn't have happened...especially with the summer fast approaching.

Chris let out a defeated sigh. He let out the back entrance. He used the back entrance everyday for its discreteness. Chris knew it would be discovered eventually. As he walked out through the back courtyard, he passed through the vacant basketball field, which only reminded him of the games Martin played up in high school. Martin made all the teams. Chris was stuck, preferring track and cross country. Martin never picked up Chris on time anymore. He was too busy after school, which Chris didn't blame him for. Chris always waited.

"Hey, Green Pepper," Derrick's voice was just the thing to shatter Chris' days into tiny particles like Saturn's rings.

"Where do ya think you're going?" a second voice, Paul, sneered.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" the third, Anthony, laughed.

"Bet she broke up with you," Jake, the fourth, agreed with Anthony.

"I'm looking for something, alright," Chris stood stock still, not turning to face them. "It's called nunya."

"What's that?" Derrick asked, his voice deep and deadly.

"Nunya business," Chris smirked, then starting to sprint off.

But, Paul and Anthony were the school's cross country stars. They stood in front of him, blocking him off.

"Where do you think you'll be able to run, Grass?" Derrick growled behind him.

"Away from that ugly face of yours, Goldilocks," Chris intoned, refusing to face him.

"You wanna go?" Derrick laid a heavy hand on Chris' right shoulder.

"Already went, my good sir," Chris grit his teeth together, turning around to throw a powerful punch to the eighth grader's nose.

"You're dead!" Derrick hissed, punching Chris right in the solar plexus, the center of the torso.

The blow knocked Chris back a bit, Anthony roundhouse kicked him in the back. Paul grabbed Chris' hair, the spikes that he pushed up every morning. Chris instinctively punched Paul back in the jaw. When Paul released Chris' short hair, Jake pushed Chris into Derrick. The top bully held Chris in a headlock, but Chris jumped up when Anthony charged at him, kicking the charging bull of a boy in the head.

Derrick loosened his grip, allowing Chris to slip away. Jake and Anthony ran at Chris again, but Chris ran at them back, grabbing their throats and slamming them into a wall. They slumped to the cement ground, then got up to run away. When Chris turned back to face Paul and Derrick, Paul was already too close for comfort. Chris knee'd Paul in the stomach, and when he keeled over, Chris knee'd him again in the face. Paul ran off, too.

"Guess it's just you and me, Derrick," Chris snarled.

"Good...it'll be too easy now!" Derrick ran at the smaller boy.

Chris didn't have enough time to react when Derrick was so close. The boy in green found himself on the cement floor, the whole world around him spinning. Chris, not one to back down when he's made it so far, kicked Derrick off with his powerful legs. Derrick flies back, leaving Chris enough time to stand up and brush himself off.

Derrick was also the persistent type, grabbing Chris' left arm and throwing him up and over like a pancake. Chris landed on his back and head again, but this time, a sharp pain ran up his nondominant arm. Derrick seemed to smirk down at the boy and walked off, chuckling. He left Chris there, lying in absolute pain. His head ached, his arm was sprained, his face hurt, his torso hurt. The adrenaline had finally faded away.

Chris made all his efforts to stand up, groaning in pain. Chris pulled up the hood of the dark green, almost black, jacket. The sleeves were pushed up, probably either before the fight or during school. Chris' backpack was oddly leaning next to a basketball post. He didn't remember taking it off. Chris walked over, picking up the backpack and walked to a bench sitting between two young oak trees to work.

"Hey, little bro!" Martin exclaimed all of a sudden, plopping down next to Chris.

"Hey," Chris tried to smile but then he felt the aching pain from the bruises on face and thought it better not to. "Where ya been?"

"Oh, you know. The usual," Martin chuckled, putting his hands at the back of his head and put up his legs, as if resting on an invisible lawn chair. "Just shootin' hoops with the team."

"How long was that?" Chris began to wonder if he truly _did _lose track of time when he worked. How long had it been since the fight?

"Boy, you do lose yourself when work!" Martin laughed. "It's only three thirty! I left short because season's over anyway. What's with the hood?"

"Oh, it got cold in school," Chris tried to brush it aside.

"Well, it's the late spring, it's 80 degrees," Martin sat up, counting his fingers as if to list. "Besides, you love days like these! What's up?"

"Nothing!" Chris continued to scribble on his math homework. He was finished with it anyway.

"Chris..." Martin said with a threatening tone.

"What?" Chris looked to his brother, setting his work down next to him.

"Off with the hood!" Martin laughed as he yanked down the hood.

Chris instinctively covered the back of his head.

"What the hell?!" Both of them leaped up from the bench they were sitting at.

"Chris...! What happened to you...!?" Martin stretched his fingers to his little brother's head, as if to touch the bleeding gash covered by Chris' hands.

"I…I…" Chris backed up, wanting to run away.

"Did you…did you get into a fight?" Martin's voice was breaking, as if he were in denial.

Chris could only nod, unsure if he was able to speak without bursting into tears.

"Chris, what on earth happened!?" Martin was practically shrieking.

"N-nothing…!" Chris gulped.

"Those bruises and that gash are definitely not nothing, Chris!" Martin grabbed Chris' left arm, causing the latter to wince as though somebody poured lemon juice on that gash on his head.

"Okay...okay...!" Chris uttered out, his teeth clenched together. "I got into a fight, and I sprained my arm!"

And from there, as Martin helped Chris pack up, Chris told his older brother everything on the way home. Aviva moving away, Zach sending the bullies after him, the slightest details. Upon his little brother's conclusion of the story, Martin could see hot tears rimming Chris' eyes. He tried to give his brother a hug to avoid hitting a sore spot.

"Don't worry, Chris," Martin sighed sympathetically.

Truth was, Martin actually felt guilty. He wasn't there for his brother when Martin could've protected him. He was two years older than those eighth graders; he could easily get rid of them. As for the Aviva issue, he didn't what to do. Martin could tell he loved this girl, and there was absolutely nothing either brother could do to ease the situation. Chris' lack of knowledge was a huge void of depression that constantly gnawed away at Chris' heart. He wanted to know more, Martin wanting the same thing. Aviva only lived a block or two away. Martin had chatted with her many a time before. She seemed like a nice person, and now, this girl was the apple of Chris' eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Aviva sighed. Her father allowed her to have anything and everything she wanted. Those were all but lies. What Aviva truly wanted was to be with her mother. Her father said that was the only exception.

He still took her to Junior Inventor camp, he gave her more than enough food, but the only thing that bothered Aviva was her father fighting with Genevieva. Aviva finally saw the truth behind that abusive side.

"…You think you could just_ buy _us love?! What the hell kind of parenting _is _that!?" Genevieva was shrieking.

"…You better think twice about what you say! I give you everything your mother can't!" Her father defied. "I spend my money on you and your sister!"

Aviva just shut the door the room Genevieva and she shared. To think, for her father who owned such a mansion, you'd think he would've given them separate rooms. Genevieva said that he hosts parties every night and most of the guests stay in a drunken stupor. Aviva thought it considerate of their father yet selfish due to the fact that he would prefer his guests over his daughters.

Genevieva came in huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf and slammed the door shut, cursing up a storm in Spanish.

"What did he do this time," Aviva asked, sounding bored. She was adding the final touches to several inventions Chris, Koki, and she thought up.

_"Ai, _just the usual. _'I give you this, I give you that, you do this in return?'" _Genevieva shook her head, jumping onto her bed with a huff.

Her older sister's hair fell into her face, splashes of pale pink. It would last quite a while, unlike Aviva's hair chalk. Genevieva blew the strands away. She was Martin's age.

"You know, I've been thinking. I cannot _stand _that private school he sends us to," Genevieva stood up and began to take the clothes she had brought with her into a bag.

"Yeah," Aviva nodded. She had just got here. With a month and a half of school left, she doubted the school would make her do much.

Finally! The first complete blueprint of a new invention: the CreaturePod!

"I've done it before, Aviva, and I'll do it again," Genevieva had a tone mixing threatening and bragging.

"I'm going with you," Aviva began taking out clothes.

"Of course you are!" Genevieva flashed a smile. "Did you really think I'd leave my baby sister to the devil?"

Aviva smiled with her.

"Don't bring too much. If anything, leave behind that uniform from the school and clothes he bought you that you didn't like," Genevieva advised. "The trip to Mama's house is quite a while by foot. Four hours if we ran most of the way, I think. Tomorrow, after school, we'll have to tell them that we're moving, and then, right away, we'll grab our bags and head home."

"Wouldn't they ask for confirmation?" Aviva began to cover the holes of the plan.

"Didn't think of that…we can just type up a paper! Papi has a bunch of stamps with his signature. He's too lazy to sign things, plus his office isn't all that well protected either," Genevieva reached to the bright purple streaked sister. "You're so smart, I wish I was like you."

"No way," Aviva shook her head. "You're so much more clever than I am! And popular! And, you made up this plan and—"

"How about this, we're both equally smart—Just in different ways!" Genevieva beamed.

"Sounds good!" Aviva giggled.

The two sisters went back to fold clothes. Aviva put them in a pile. She would use her backpack for school, then, when they came back to leave, Aviva would put them in her backpack. She found a frilly white top, grimaced, then threw it back in the drawer. She took all the clothes she brought from Mami's house and folded them first. Following that, she took the clothes she liked from her father.

"Now, Aviva, who's _'Chris?'" _Genevieva had an evil grin on.

"Wait, what?" That was such a sudden shift in the conversation.

"You don't keep your diary very well hidden," Genevieva burst into laughter.

* * *

"What you're telling me is, you two decided to play-fight in the house?" The Kratt mother put her hands on her hips, eyes glaring.

"It was _my _idea, Mom," Martin summoned all the guilt he had in the world. "Chris was winning, and I guess my animal instincts got the better of me…"

Chris stayed quiet. The back of his head was covered in white bandage wraps. His left arm was in a makeshift sling. The mysterious black eye he got from one of the bullies was a pale blue now.

Their mother was glaring between the two of them, mostly at Martin. Her eyes would soften to the consistency of mashed potatoes at Chris then turn into steel at Martin.

"Well, Martin, no more staying after school, you hear me? And, you have to do your brother's chores until that arm of his heals!" their mom turned around.

Martin and Chris let out a sigh of relief, which was a huge mistake. The Kratt Mom turned back around and glared at them. Chris started laughing at Martin and saying,"Ha! In your face! That's what you get!" Martin had to groan and say,"But, _Moooooooom!"_

"Sorry, Martin, but Chris is right. That's what you get for fighting in the house," their mother walked back into the kitchen. "You two have a lot of explaining to do with your father!"

"Oh, but it's worth it!" Martin muttered triumphantly to Chris.

"It worked!" Chris jumped up, whispering.

"Now, you're going to show me who this Zach Varmitech is. There'll be some real fighting now," Martin grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting in the distant horizon as Aviva and Genevieva made their way through forests and woods to avoid being seen by the police. This time, Genevieve had a better plan with Aviva. They had left a note, pointing out their father's abusive ways, verbally and physically. Aviva realized her father's true ways when he had thrown her into the pool and tried to drown her in the backyard pool last night. Genevieva had jumped into the pool to save her littler sister.

Their father didn't want his children to love him. He wanted them to fear him.

The note was mostly on Genevieva's part, but Aviva put in the drowning part. The sisters had worked to get images of these incidents, especially of the drowning. Genevieva had recorded it all, leaving her camera in the open window to get to her sister. The video was on a laptop filled with nothing but the video.

Now, the sisters weren't concerned at all. Their father wouldn't be home until after the sun set, and even then, he was hosting a party. Their father never checked on them if a party was occurring.

They figured they had until the early hours of the morning, which was more than enough time. Despite it, when the girls heard sirens in the far distance, they grew wary and more cautious.

"Gen, a-are you sure about this?" Aviva asked, pushing away a branch from her face.

"Positive. I've been through these woods before. I marked my trail with socks. Nobody goes through here anyway," Genevieva nodded.

"How far did you get last time?" Aviva stepped on a twig, causing it to snap.

"I was right at the entrance of the neighborhood!" Genevieva grabbed a branch, breaking it off its tree at the memory of being so close to freedom. "It angered me because Papi was waiting right there anyway."

"Do you think he'll do it again? Wait for us?" Aviva was curious.

"Either way, we'll have plenty of time before he even notices us gone," Genevieva pointed out.

"Right," Aviva nodded.

"Get out your flashlight, but don't turn it on yet. We'll use mine until the battery dies," Genevieva briefly explained.

Aviva was already lost in another train of thought. She thought how Chris and Martin would have loved to be there with her, exploring the woods. Maybe Martin would try to talk to Genevieva even.

"Say, since we have plenty of time, why don't we talk, like, _girl _talk?" Genevieva looked over her shoulder to her sister.

"Girl talk?" Aviva didn't understand.

"You know," her older sister let out a chuckle,"about _boys._"

"I—I don't know…" Aviva blushed.

"C'mon, I know about that Chris guy," Genevieva giggled. "And I think I might know that Martin guy. Their last name sounds really familiar…"

"Don't you have any guys to talk about?" Aviva grew nervous.

"Our private school is all girls. Papi doesn't want me talking to guys," Genevieva shrugged. "C'mon, sis, spill!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Aviva giggled.

"Now we're talking! What does he look like?" Genevieva grinned.

* * *

"Hey, Chris!" Martin started to shake his brother awake.

"Wh-what?" Chris pulled the blanket up to his face, uninterested.

"There's police everywhere!" Martin exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Chris grumbled.

"It's 2 AM, but it's a Saturday!" Martin ran to the window, peeking through the Venetian blinds.

"Martin, go to sleep…" Chris pulled the green blanket over his head to block out the flashing red, white, and blue lights.

_"Shh…" _Martin stopped his chattering of excitement.

"What?" Chris sat up.

Martin motioned to listen. Faint voices were downstairs.

_"That's Maria's house…" _their mother's voice trailed off.

_"Do you think it's Antonio again?" _Their father asked.

"Antonio? Maria?" Chris was wide awake now.

"Isn't _Maria _Aviva's mom?" Martin peeked through the window again.

_"What?!" _Chris ran to the window, kneeling next to his brother.

_"The poor woman…she tells me Antonio is negligent and abusive," _their mother's voice sounded again.

_"Those poor girls…that Aviva had such a bright future, and her older sister, Genevieva, she was taken away first, wasn't she? Screaming like a banshee," _their father added.

"Aviva's been abused?" Chris looked to his brother.

"With her father, I bet," Martin shook his head.

"We have to go to their house!" Chris grabbed his brother's arm.

"Not in your condition," Martin pointed his Chris' arm.

Chris looked to his arm in the sling.

"Oh…right…" Chris sighed defeatedly.

"How about I go?" Martin stood.

"What?" Chris stood up after his older brother.

"Aviva's my friend, too! Plus, her older sister's name is just too familiar…" Martin began changing into shorts and a different shirt. "If I just saw this _Genevieva, _I'd recognize her."

"Be careful, Martin!" Chris warned.

"Don't worry. I climb trees all the time," Martin smirked as he lifted the window.

"I could climb better than you even with a broken arm," Chris rolled his eyes.

"That's probably true," Martin chuckled. "Well, I'm off!"

With that, Martin slipped out the window and onto the oak tree. Their room was on the second floor, but this oak tree made it too easy to sneak out.

Aviva's house was all the way at the end of the street, whereas Martin and Chris' house was more within the block. Martin had to slip into the bushes to avoid the police's line of sight. If only Martin had decided to wear green!

Martin finally made it to Aviva's old house, hiding in the leafy shrubs in the front lawn. Martin crouched down, peeking through the leaves. He was grateful they weren't holly bushes. Officers were at the door, talking to Aviva and an older girl who looked similar, but older. Martin knew that other girl…

"Please, officer, I cannot stand that place any longer!" that older girl was saying.

"Yes, we have seen the video. Your father was in the process of deleting one of several videos," the police officer stopped her.

"What—what did he say?" Aviva piped up.

Martin shifted a bit, able to see a third woman standing between the two girls. Those two officers blocked quite a view.

"We have decided to believe your story, especially with that video evidence. Your father has been taken into custody on charges of child abuse," a second officer explained. "You can stay with your mother from now on."

"Yes!" the two sisters cheered, hugging each other. "We're finally free!"

"And, ma'am," the officers turned to Aviva's mother. "We deeply apologize for taking your children away repeatedly."

"You have nothing to worry. All that matters is that you have brought my daughters home. Thank you," a woman who looked rather young despite being a mother who has gone through an abusive husband and lengthy divorce smiled gently.

Martin realized he had heard enough, despite it being so little. He slipped away from the bush, hoping to slip away unseen.

However, Aviva, standing inside the open doorway, peeked behind the officers after hearing an odd rustle in the bushes. There wasn't a breeze in the air that rustled the trees, but she did spot a blue blur.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please enjoy this last chapter of the rewritten Girl with the Yellow Jacket! Also, reminder to please vote in the poll for an upcoming story! Thank you! Also, this ending varies greatly from the end of the first time I wrote it, but it's also a bit more...romantic? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts!**

* * *

"Chris!" Aviva spotted the green clad boy.

The boy in question turned his head to look for the source of that one of a kind voice.

"Aviva!" In that moment, his whole day lit up like the Fourth of July.

"How's that arm doing?" Aviva ran up to him. It was the beginning of summer, and Aviva was enjoying it by taking a stroll through the park. It turned out that Chris had the same, but speedier, intentions.

"All good. Not too bad," Chris flexed his left arm back and forth.

His green tank top was soaked in sweat. Seventh grade was the grade to start trying out for sports; and Chris had intentions of making the cross country team.

"What are you doing here, Aviva?" Chris asked, wiping the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Just walking around," Aviva smiled.

Chris noticed the yellow jacket tied to her waist. Despite the jean-shorts and the yellow tee, why did she have a jacket? Why bother bring it in this heat wave?

"What's with the jacket?" Chris began walking, hands on his hips after an exhausting loop of miles.

"This?" Aviva daintily lifted a limp sleeve. "To shield myself from the sun."

"No, I mean, you've had it for a while," Chris shrugged, trying to hide his years-old nagging curiosity.

"Oh, it's _mi hermana mayor_," Aviva smiled weakly.

"You mean Genevieva?" Chris was hoping to pick up Spanish in school as well.

"Yep. It was hers. During the time of our parents' custody battle, she gave it to me to ensure our promise to stand by our mother and fight our father," Aviva shielded her eyes from the blazing sun.

"Really? And you're still hearing it?" Chris looked to her.

"Yeah. It sort of helps strengthen our bond. It's still a bit big, though," Aviva shrugged.

"You'll grow into it," Chris smiled. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be," Aviva threw her hand down from her eyebrows. "He deserved it!"

"Well," Chris was a bit stunned at her sudden anger. "I'm sorry about what you, your sister, and your mother have been through, then."

"That's better," Aviva giggled.

"Hey, you want to try to run with me?" The boy in green smirked.

"No way! I can't run for my life! Well, maybe, but I can't run _for fun_," Aviva backed away a tad. "Plus, I might get a heat stroke from exercising in this scorching heat!"

An evil, yet somehow romantic thought popped into his head. Chris quickly grabbed Aviva, holding her up bridal style, causing her to shriek.

"Hey! Put me down!" Aviva tried hitting her friend's biceps in an attempt to get him to release.

"I don't think so!" Chris began sprinting with her in his arms, which was harder than it looks.

Aviva yelped, wrapping her arms around his sweaty neck, not caring and fearing for her life.

"Put me down, put me down!" Aviva's shrieks were heard across the park.

Martin laughed as he watched from a bench far away.

"Oh, I taught him everything he needs to know," Martin kicked up his feet on the bench.

* * *

**A/N: YES, this last chapter was short, but writer's block is a pain! I didn't even have much detail, just dialogue. Sorry! I'm just interested in other things! Like other Wild Kratt fanfics, perhaps? I'm thinking of two in the works soon, but one of them can't happen unless the polls are counting, so please, vote! I know, I may seem nagging, but please? Pretty please? Thank you for reading! Love you lots!**


End file.
